


灵界异闻录

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Summary: 仙侠背景关键词：暴力、重口、扶她慎入
Relationships: 璇慧/段桥馋雪
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"从前有个漂亮的小姑娘叫小璇，有天她在河边洗衣服，洗着洗着衣服突然被河水给冲了下去..."

"这个小璇以后一定没人要，洗个衣服都洗不成。"

段艺璇在给胡晓慧讲着睡前故事。

"然后小璇为了追衣服就跳入了急流里。"

"命都不要了，蠢死了。"

"她浑身都湿透了。"

段艺璇忽然挨近了胡晓慧的脸。她们赤裸的身子又贴紧在了一起。胡晓慧脸一红，前面她故意把段艺璇拽进浴桶里为的就是想看她湿身。

"水流把小璇冲到了下游，她被一个叫小包的小姑娘给救了。"

"这个叫小包的姑娘漂亮吗？"

段艺璇从背后抱住了胡晓慧。

"漂亮当然漂亮了，被救起的小璇一见钟情，当天晚上她们就干柴烈火..."

"你给我打住，小包哪有那么随便，随随便便就和一个刚见过的女人。"

"那如果她们认识了很久很久，只是小璇不记得了。"

段艺璇温柔地吻上了胡晓慧的侧颈。

"再来一次吧..."

第一章 狐妖

今日乃是灵修山开山师祖的四百周岁诞辰，一年一度的灵剑大会选在此日也是为了纪念这位神通广大的师祖。

常人再怎么修仙也不过是能延长几年寿命。要真的想得道升仙还需能领悟开山师祖留下的秘籍宝典。灵修山这几百年来也就师祖一位能够飞升成仙，尽管如此还是有无数人前赴后继拜入门下只为能习得成仙的奥秘。

灵剑大会也是灵修山一年中少有的外门弟子被允许进入山顶的机会了。

"崽崽！"

段艺璇抽个签的功夫，她家那个小娃娃就跑没影了。胡晓慧被掌门叫走了，孩子就让她带着，要是让胡晓慧知道娃娃不见了段艺璇指定要被骂上一顿。段艺璇矮小的身子穿过拥挤的人群，一遍一遍叫唤着她家的崽崽。

"段璇我在这里！"

香火鼎盛的祭坛边上围着一小撮身着青色道袍的弟子，在这些高大的弟子间可以看到有一只白白胖胖的胳膊在挥着。段艺璇一听这嘹亮的小奶音就知道是自己家的崽子。

"崽崽。"

飞奔过来的段艺璇撞开人赶忙把娃娃护在了怀里。

"你们围在这里做什么？"

段艺璇看着面前的人神色不悦，山上穿青色道袍的一律都是二长老门下的内门弟子，与她颇有些渊源。

"他们说璇璇和慧慧的坏话。"

往日最为嚣张跋扈的青袍弟子一个个都面如土色不出声了。

"我就来教训教训他们。"

段崽崽抱着一把从段艺璇那偷来的短剑，在段艺璇发觉眼熟的时候段汤圆肉嘟嘟的手指头机敏地指了指她们身后。

"你看。"

短剑被悄悄塞回了段艺璇的腰带。身后被打趴下的青袍弟子有脑门上多了好几个包的，还有直接被打成猪头的，三三两两互相搀扶着起来。这么大人竟然还打不过一个小娃娃，这说出去会给人笑掉大牙。

"下次不许乱跑了听到没？"

段艺璇抱起段汤圆责怪道。段汤圆的小圆脸像极了胡晓慧，一双同样大又水灵的眼睛却透着些段艺璇的神韵。

她们这娃娃看上去活泼可爱脾气却是冲得很，一有人说她爹妈的闲言碎语就要上去揍人一顿。娃娃又随了胡晓慧是个修仙的好苗子，天赋异禀，仙法功力比段艺璇这个大人都不知道多了多少倍。

"这个废物就算能生也怎么会生出这么厉害的小鬼，我看这就是胡晓慧从哪偷人怀上的。"

修仙之人的听觉异常灵敏，这些交头接耳的声音段汤圆听得清清楚楚。"咻"的一声，别在段艺璇腰后的短剑出鞘了。

浮在半空中的利刃抵着脆弱的脖子。剑身周边散发着红色的剑气，狠厉凶煞，叫人不得靠近阻拦。

"崽崽。"

倒大霉了的青袍弟子额上的冷汗都快要滴下来了。身边想去拿开那把剑的同袍都被结界弹开了，他自己也是动弹不得。

见这小丫头不为所动，段艺璇自己走了过去收回了她的短剑。指尖触碰到剑柄的那一刻环绕在周身的赤红色剑气顿时消散了。此剑有灵气会认主。

短剑利落地收入了黑色剑鞘中。段艺璇一出生，这把佩剑就跟着她了。看起来就是一把普普通通的铁剑还短，在段艺璇手上发挥不出什么威力。在小丫头手上就大不一样了，只需用一点的灵力短剑内隐藏的力量就被激发出来了，才让她能把那些大人们打得一败涂地。小汤圆偶然发现了短剑的威力后没事就偷拿短剑出去耍耍，引来了一众小朋友的惊叹和羡慕。

"还有不准再碰我的剑。"

趴在段艺璇肩头的段汤圆闷闷不乐。

大殿前，掌门人捋着他长长的胡须，手中一把拂尘，年过九十却还是精神抖擞，可谓是仙风道骨。

段艺璇替胡晓慧抽的签子上写着灵剑大会的出场顺序，她抽到了数字一，也就是第一场比试。外门弟子有能力参加大会的人不多，胡晓慧原是收在大长老门下的内门弟子，实力在山上也仅次于掌门座下的大师姐，可后来嫁给了段艺璇就随了夫家辞别师门搬到山腰当一个外门弟子去了。大长老百般挽留未果，还得知了他这徒弟不止是眼瞎还未婚先孕，徒孙都有了，他不答应也不行，为此大动肝火，差点一口气堵在胸口给气晕过去。

掌门一声令下。胡晓慧慢步走上了台，第一场只要别抽到她师姐就可以了。灵剑大会她辞别师门后就没有参加过了，以往今天都是在下面和段艺璇还有崽崽过她们的小日子，这热闹她们是不会凑的。奈何掌门昨天特地来请她上来。

师门传授的仙法胡晓慧成婚以后也没有怠慢勤加练习，也有了不少长进，那时候她打不过大师姐，不知道现在会是如何。

姗姗来迟的女子一袭白衣从天而降，肤白胜雪，美艳动人，一晃眼还真叫人以为是天上的神仙下凡。该女子就是掌门门下的大师姐孔雪儿。

最不叫胡晓慧期盼的事情发生了。

"花心大萝卜。"

段汤圆气愤地用手挡住了段艺璇看痴了的眼睛。口水都要流出来了，她待会儿一定要跟慧慧告状。

一上来就是两大王牌的对阵，在场的众人惊叹不已，纷纷四下讨论押谁赢。

孔雪儿是段艺璇少年时就倾慕的对象，美丽诱惑，婀娜多姿，年轻的师兄弟们只要和她说一句话魂都没了。

"师妹，许久未见，现在见你比以前还漂亮了不少。"

"师姐谬赞了，师姐才是越来越漂亮了。"

在打起来前孔雪儿和胡晓慧还有闲心互相夸捧。

"不知师妹成婚后过得可好？"

"一切安好不必挂念。"

她这师姐就爱说这些场面话，要是真按说的这么叨念，也不会几年不见了。她就搬到山腰有个散步的功夫走几步就到了，又不是掉山沟里了。

"那...妹夫还好吧？"

孔雪儿疑虑地看向她背后，语气听起来倒真挺关心的。胡晓慧往后一看，段艺璇正在被女儿扯着头发，疼的喊出的声音在灵修山的上空回响。

"没事头发揪一揪才能长更多也让孩子练练手劲，时间不能再耽搁了师姐我们开打吧。"

胡晓慧企图用飞快的语速和离奇的语句蒙混过关，她真的很想装作不认识这对父女俩。

结果还是孔雪儿险胜，胡晓慧输了也好这就可以坐下来喝喝茶轻松些了。

今年灵剑大会的魁首依旧是孔雪儿拿下，不出意外的话下任掌门的人选就定下了。掌门年纪也大了，许多事都渐渐有些力不从心，该由她们这一辈人分担了。掌门今日叫她上来除了确立下任掌门的灵剑大会还有一要事相托。 

"段艺璇，我要下山几天，山下的村子最近怪事频发，疑有邪魅作祟，女儿你带着不要让她乱跑。"

"你小心点早去早回。"

以前也有过胡晓慧下山除妖的时候，段艺璇不放心也不能跟着去，她法力衰微去了也只会添麻烦。

"娘亲你要去哪？我也要去。"

段汤圆一颠一颠跑过来，刚抓到的蝴蝶从手心飞了出去。

"为娘可不是出去玩，为娘要下山降妖，妖怪最爱吃小孩了，你就乖乖和你爹留在山上。"

"就是就是那些妖怪嘴巴大的一口就能吞掉一个小孩..."

段艺璇眉飞色舞的描绘着妖怪吃人的血腥场面意图吓退这个小丫头。

"要是去了指不定就回不来了。"

段艺璇也帮着胡晓慧拦着自己不要去，一块麦芽糖维持的父子情破裂了。她去不了了段艺璇也别想好了。

"哼，娘亲，爹爹她方才看到那个姐姐眼珠子都要看掉..."

段艺璇倒吸一口凉气飞快捂住了小丫头的嘴，可惜为时已晚。她家这郎君恋慕大师姐的往事她是知道的，看来和她成婚后还念念不忘。

"段艺璇。"

胡晓慧拿起了放在石桌上的长剑，她师父传给她的，最适合用来降妖伏魔、相夫教子。

"回来再找你算账。"

胡晓慧径直走过了段艺璇身边。孔雪儿和大师兄在后面招呼着她过去。

"今天就要出发了，山下的情况严峻刻不容缓。"

"你再看！"

段艺璇匆匆把头缩了回来。

山下吸干年轻男子精魄的妖物经查明是头狐妖，孔雪儿一行人合力将这头有数百年功力的狐妖杀死，铲除了为害一方的祸害。

狐妖魂飞魄散之时，先前替人挡了一招元气大伤的胡晓慧霎时间头昏脑涨，在那之后身子怎么也不舒畅。胡晓慧也没跟同行的人提起过，只当是她身子受损要好好养一段时间了。

在一个雨夜胡晓慧敲开了家门，淋了些雨有些着凉了，段艺璇就去给她煮了姜汤。胡晓慧坐在床上身上披着被子，越发困倦起来。汤熬好了，胡晓慧靠着床头就要倒下去了。段艺璇端着碗慌忙上前让胡晓慧靠在她身上，喝完了再睡才好得快，不然明天说不定更严重了。几天不见，胡晓慧的身子削瘦了不少。抱在怀里，胡晓慧冰凉的身体渐渐反常地热了起来，像是发烧了。喂完药段艺璇正想把胡晓慧放躺在床上，胡晓慧突然一睁眼，抓住了她的手。

"我热...不要走..."

胡晓慧的身子动了起来缠绕上段艺璇的腰身。她软软的双手攀着段艺璇的脊背，微张的嘴唇含住了她的耳垂，温温热热的。胡晓慧想做什么段艺璇不会不知道的。

胡晓慧的小手揉起了她胯间的硬物，段艺璇的呼吸愈发沉重起来。

"崽崽...崽崽还在..不要"

还没睡的小丫头被叫去喝了碗姜汤回来了，就站在门口和她四目相对。

胡晓慧没有要停下的意思，段艺璇陷入了窘境，刚要开口叫娃娃先走开，小丫头就自己跑开了。她们这样吓到孩子了吧...

段艺璇再做尝试想离开烧糊涂了的胡晓慧，只见眼前有一树枝飞了过来正中胡晓慧后脑，怀里的人晕了过去。段汤圆口中默念着仙法咒术，施了一个法阵在胡晓慧身上。

"娘亲被妖物缠身了，快去找师爷爷。"

小丫头捡起地上的桃木枝，扒开胡晓慧的衣领子插了进去。桃木有驱魔辟邪的功效，小汤圆看出异样后就跑去外面折了一根回来。

段艺璇连夜背起胡晓慧赶往了大长老的居所。大长老见到她还怨气未消，不准她踏入殿内，只能在殿外候着。

"你倒是生出了个好孩子。"

狐妖的一缕游魂不知怎么的钻进了胡晓慧的体内，今夜要不是小丫头段艺璇就会被吸干精气死在床上。

狐妖的魂魄从胡晓慧的身体里抽离出来，大长老指尖燃起的火苗将它点燃了。

胡晓慧睡得很沉，睡梦中她总听到有人喊她狐仙奶奶，谁是你奶奶了，她才刚过二十二。还有段艺璇，梦里的段艺璇和平常见的不太一样...头上多了一对...犄角，头发颜色也不是黑的。画面切换得很快，她醒过来时就只记得这些了。再仔细回想下好像还出现了一头凶凶的黑龙。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章 大蛇

"你们在这做什么？"

孔雪儿从身后繁茂翠绿的竹林间走来。

在门外睡了一宿的段艺璇碰见了前来探访大长老的青袍弟子们，冤家路窄，他们把段艺璇抓到了人迹罕至的后山一顿拳打脚踢。

孔雪儿在山下也受了伤，在僻静的后山闭关修养。弟子们见大师姐来了便作罢回去了，孔雪儿领着段艺璇到了她的竹林小屋，给了她一身干净的新衣裳换上。

烧滚的茶水咕嘟咕嘟叫着，蹿蹿冒出的腾腾水汽不停撞开茶壶盖子。竹林小居淡雅幽静，最适合泡上一壶茶，盘腿坐在铺着的棉榻上，和来访者闲聊几句。饮上一下午也不用怕有人打扰，孔雪儿借着养伤特地向掌门请的愿，说的是闭关静养，谁会知道她是来和人幽会的。

段艺璇在屏风后换衣服的时候误拿了一件宽大的薄衫，比孔雪儿拿给她穿的衣物还要大上很多，这是男人的衣服吧，段艺璇没想太多就给放了回去。孔雪儿的衣服穿在身上松松垮垮的，段艺璇挽起长长的衣袖把手露出来接过了孔雪儿给她沏的茶。

"雪儿师姐。"

段艺璇腼腆地笑了笑。段艺璇一直都仰慕着实力超群的孔雪儿，这次的出手相救更让她心动不已了。

"这是我应该做的，就算是外门弟子也不能被人这么欺负。"

段艺璇小时候被欺负，孔雪儿其实也在场。她那时也没少与那二长老门下的弟子一同玩闹。小孔雪儿也很招人喜欢，想讨好她的弟子们就变着法给她逗趣找乐子。有一次就拉着孔雪儿来看他们欺负来上山时间久却没学会什么法术的段艺璇，还真逗乐了孔雪儿，弟子们就更来劲了。后来到他们说玩什么孔雪儿觉得都无趣的那天，段艺璇又被莫名其妙拖去撒气毒打了一顿。这些背后的事情段艺璇都不知道，要不然她也不会那么喜欢孔雪儿了。

段艺璇在大门口四处观望了下，没有看到把她赶出去的那个老头，一大把年纪了脾气还那么坏，胡晓慧不仅跟她跑了还给她生了个小孩，以后还要生一二三四五六七八九个，气死你气死你。

没走几步段艺璇就被她骂得正起劲的大长老叫住了。

"就知道你不安分，你去哪鬼混了。"

昨夜段艺璇来的时候穿的是一身男装，今天就换了身小女儿装扮。

"我没有。"

段艺璇到这也就不再说下去了。早上的事她也叫孔雪儿帮她保密了。

"也罢，料你也没那个胆子。"

一夜过后，大长老突然间也就释怀了。他一手带大的胡晓慧长大以后就三天两头背着他往外跑，他早该想到的，嗅到不对劲后胡晓慧已经怀着身孕来跟他请辞了。孩子大了留不住的，他也只盼着胡晓慧亲手挑的夫婿不负她了。

"晓慧是个好孩子，你万不可干那没良心的事辜负了她，她心善想必也不会对你怎样，我这个做师父的绝不轻饶。"

今天这个老头子居然不骂她了，段艺璇轻轻松松就踏入了殿内。胡晓慧的身子也没什么大碍了，带回家休养几天就没事了。

"想什么呢？"

橘子都塞到嘴边了胡晓慧还发着愣。

"没什么。"

胡晓慧一口将段艺璇另一只手上刚剥出来还没分瓣的一大块橘子咬下。

"我就要吃你这只手上的。"

橘子的汁水顺着胡晓慧的下巴滴到了衣服上，段艺璇十分无奈地去找了块布擦擦。

"慢点吃慢点吃又没人跟你抢。"

胡晓慧鼓动着两个满足的腮帮子十分享受段艺璇对她的照顾。段艺璇认命一般地坐回去继续剥着剩下的橘子，都是当娘亲的人了，还是一副没长大的样子。

梦里黑龙金黄的眼睛一动也不动地盯着胡晓慧，它的头顶上在流着血，犄角也被折断了一根，看上去很痛苦的样子。胡晓慧刚才想起了这头有些似曾相识的黑龙像谁，竟然有那么点像...段艺璇？

段艺璇今天一早起来就在厨房忙活了，给胡晓慧和孩子准备完早饭了，还不知道在里面捣鼓些什么。

"段艺璇，你要去哪？"

胡晓慧叫住了鬼鬼祟祟想要溜出家门的段艺璇。段艺璇提了个木篮子上面还盖着块麻布。食物的香气随着热气腾腾的蒸汽从里头散发出来钻进了胡晓慧的鼻子里。

"我...我去山...山上看伙头师傅。"

段艺璇支支吾吾的，胡晓慧一看就知道她心里有鬼。

"有腰牌没？"

"...没有。"

"拿上这个，去一下就回来啊。"

胡晓慧将她腰上系着的玉佩给了段艺璇。

"你不会是去看小姑娘吧？"

胡晓慧的身子往前一倾，审视地看着段艺璇的眼睛。段艺璇的眼神有一丝不易察觉的微妙。

"那就不用回来了。"

孔雪儿成年了，是大姑娘了，不是小姑娘，所以她没去看小姑娘。

"我才没有。"

段艺璇莫名来了底气。

"真的？你要去看就早点说一声，我们家今天少煮你这口饭，免得煮多了剩下来，半夜汤圆又跑去厨房偷吃剩饭。"

"对孩子身体不好。"

胡晓慧步步紧逼，段艺璇手心都冒出汗了。胡晓慧哪点学聪明不好，长了这个心眼段艺璇都要对付不住了。

"汤圆还是更像我多一点，下午记得早点回来给我们做好吃的。"

在段艺璇再次回答前，胡晓慧终于松了口。倒也不是她不相信段艺璇，她今天就是不想让段艺璇出门。果然段艺璇一出去胡晓慧的不安更加强烈了，那只受伤的黑龙又一次闪过胡晓慧的脑海。早点回来吧..

竹林小屋还是和前几日来的时候一样幽静，掉在地上没人清扫的竹叶被风吹得到处都是。段艺璇马上就要见到她的雪儿师姐了一路上步子都迈得轻快了起来就差没哼个小曲了。段艺璇小时候就很羡慕也很喜欢天姿卓绝的孔雪儿，会很多法术，长得也很漂亮，对她也很好....段艺璇花痴起来口水真的都要流下来了。

孔雪儿在段艺璇眼中就像她的名字，是纯白无暇的雪，冬天漫天飞舞的雪。段艺璇最喜欢看的也是冬天孔雪儿一袭白衣在雪地里衣舞剑的模样了。不过段艺璇对孔雪儿可绝对没有她对胡晓慧的那个意思。孔雪儿是神圣而不可侵犯的，在她眼中仿佛就像是一尊寺庙里的菩萨像，段艺璇不可能会有什么不轨的心思。

篮子里的糕点还热腾腾的，趁热吃味道最好，就是不知道师姐午休了没。居室的门没关，急着把糕点送到的段艺璇就这么走了进去。

"师..."

男女销魂的交合之声从那轻薄的纱帘下传来。帘子的那头是那天孔雪儿接待段艺璇的会客室。软榻上的男子察觉到了什么转头就对上了段艺璇呆滞的双目，她认得那男子，前年风风光光迎娶了掌门之女的大师兄。

段艺璇手中的篮子掉了下来，她精心制作的小糕点洒了一地。凌厉的一阵风刮过，想要赶紧逃离这里的段艺璇被人掐住了脖子，后背重重撞在了墙上。

"你怎么会来这里？"

眼前的男人神情紧张，手上丝毫不想给段艺璇喘息的机会。

"师兄。"

孔雪儿同样惊慌地披上了衣服，紧张地看向帘子外。段艺璇看到了孔雪儿裸露出来的身体，高高在上的菩萨也会有七情六欲。段艺璇现在觉得她心里头比她快要被掐断的脖子还要难受。

大师兄回头看了一眼他的情人也大概知道了她的来意，不是他老婆派来的就好。癞蛤蟆就是癞蛤蟆，整天就想着吃天鹅肉。给她走运吃了一个还不够，他这大师兄可心疼得紧他那个被骗走的傻师妹，每每想起就惋惜不已。

"我与你素来无冤无仇只怪你看到了不该看的东西。"

这事不能有第三个人知道。他在妻子面前是个好丈夫，在掌门面前是个不可多得的好徒弟，掌门之位他虽是差了些但只要再等些时日，掌门完全信任他，把他当自家人了，门派内部的那本稀世秘籍他就能有幸窥个一二了。

段艺璇踢着脚做着最后的反抗，她越来越呼吸不上来意识也越来越微弱了。

都快到晚上了也没见段艺璇的人影，胡晓慧又是一阵心慌，切菜的刀一偏划破了手指头。

"娘亲，璇璇还没回来吗？"

小丫头睡了个午觉刚起来就跑到厨房来问了。小崽崽其实和胡晓慧一样总是半步也离不了段艺璇。

"乖，先去吃饭，娘亲出去找找。"

胡晓慧揉了揉小丫头的脑袋，把手上盛的一碗饭放到了桌上。一下午的功夫，没等段艺璇回来，胡晓慧不知不觉就做出了一大桌子菜。

某种怪兽巨大的喘息声拍打在洞穴的四壁，还有水滴下来的声音，洞穴内阴风阵阵，外面的天也变了轰隆轰隆打起雷下了雨。

段艺璇一醒过来就觉得脸上湿湿的，拿手一摸，手上都黏糊糊的还散发出了一股恶臭。她坐起身子感觉到异常抬头一看，一只巨大的蜘蛛出现在了她头顶上的岩壁。

段艺璇晕过去后被丢到后山的一个洞穴里，那里封印着一只鬼蜘蛛，大师兄割了手洒了血在地上，凝神聚气念动咒语，整个洞穴都晃动了起来。念在此物有功德，掌门当初要求前去围剿的众弟子只将它封印起来。他那时还对这个麻烦的要求很不满过，但现在却误打误撞能为他所用了。鬼蜘蛛出来把人一吃，他们的一桩心事就了了。

夜里孔雪儿按计划回到洞穴察看却没有见到段艺璇的遗留下的衣服碎片什么的，一点痕迹也没有这就有些奇怪了。

"滋滋"孔雪儿的后背一阵阴风刮过，蜘蛛还在洞穴内吐着丝结网。这种货色虽然她一个人没有十足的把握杀死，但毫发无损出洞穴她是绰绰有余的。孔雪儿握住了剑柄刚要拔出剑，暴起的蜘蛛出人意料地扑了过来。暴走的鬼蜘蛛攻击性极强，孔雪儿借着手臂上流下的血激发了剑灵的血性才得以捅入它的命门。蜘蛛死后，孔雪儿的手心上多了一颗红通通的内丹，鬼蜘蛛百年的功力都在这小小的一粒上了。

夜长梦多，谨慎的孔雪儿忍着身体的异样走进了刚才没找过的洞穴的深处搜查，果不其然她发现了倒在那里的段艺璇，这都没死，算她命大。 段艺璇躲闪不及，手被咬了一口，她也以为她会就这么死了，没想到她的血溅进了鬼蜘蛛的眼睛里，这蜘蛛立马就发狂跑到别处去了，也不再去吃她了。段艺璇命保住了但还是中了蜘蛛的情毒，热毒得不到排解直接昏了过去。

她必须赶快杀了她，昏昏沉沉的孔雪儿举起手中的剑还没刺下去身子就软了，胀热的情毒发作，来势异常汹涌，再也无力支撑的她整个人跌在了段艺璇身上。

...

"师姐不可以。"

惊醒的段艺璇很抗拒地躲开在她身上乱摸的孔雪儿。蜘蛛的情毒并非是要双修才能解，有解药的，若是得不到解药人还能正常存活三天，只不过孔雪儿碰上的是一头发狂起来的鬼蜘蛛，毒液的毒性也更猛烈了。

段艺璇哪里能躲得开孔雪儿，不说她反抗了这几下，动了经脉，她自己身上的情毒也发作了起来。孔雪儿强硬地拽着段艺璇的衣领子吻了上去，难压抑住的欲火即刻就将她们吞噬了。

潮湿寒冷的洞穴内，两具纠缠在一起的肉体爱到极致。

"师姐...雪儿..."

段艺璇眼睛含着泪光，柔情似水地唤着身下的孔雪儿，她一步一步地越界，竟直接叫起了孔雪儿的名讳。潮热的情毒在体内乱窜，挺动的小腹不管不顾地撞着丰润的蜜臀，两人衣衫凌乱，都还未来得及褪去全部的衣物就急着交融在了一起。

"夫君..."

孔雪儿这个时候也管不了那么多了，如梦似幻的交缠让她完全忘却了她身处在何处，她又在和谁巫山云雨，她只想着要和她的幻梦中的小夫君水乳交融。骨头都听软的一声"夫君"让段艺璇更觉得自己是在人间仙境了。好像她们就是一对快活似神仙的夫妇一般。

水滴顺着钟乳石的尖尖滴落在地，日积月累在地面上砸开了一个个小洞。凹凸不平的地面渗出刺骨的寒气，寒冷侵袭，两人更相贴近在了一起。

一滴水珠啪嗒滴了下来。孔雪儿修长的眼睫毛动了动，一贯精致的女人若不是真累急了是不会睡在这种磕人的地方的。孔雪儿一睁眼就觉得自己腰酸背痛，待缓过神来，看清她怀里那人的面貌，脑海中的记忆也逐一浮现。

"段艺璇！"

孔雪儿奔溃地大叫，她只以为她是在做一场梦，可再怎么她都不可能会和段艺璇做这种事。孔雪儿惊慌地推开段艺璇坐起身，她现在浑身使不上力，就是普通的弱女子一个。她嫌恶地看着被自己的大叫吵醒的段艺璇。

"怎么会是你！"

"雪儿...师姐，那个...我...我..."

段艺璇也才从昨夜的仙境中被拽回来，脑子还是懵的，不知所措地看着眼前的一切，她们...

"混账！"

孔雪儿使出全身的劲抽了段艺璇一巴掌。纤纤玉手在段艺璇脸上留下鲜红的掌印。要不是她现在灵力尽失孔雪儿恐怕会一掌将段艺璇的五脏六腑全都震碎。

"师姐。"

羞愧难言的段艺璇怔怔地看着孔雪儿披上衣衫，再拿起地上的佩剑搭在了她脖子上。孔雪儿气急了，她心目中这山上能配得上她的只有大师兄一个，怎么会叫一个什么都不是的废物给玷污了身子。孔雪儿性子高傲，哪受得了这般的委屈，她定要段艺璇付出代价。

"吞下去。"

孔雪儿拿出了那颗蜘蛛的内丹。

"你不是要修炼吗？这个是蜘蛛的内丹，对修炼的效果很好，不过给你这种废物吃了就会因为承受不了内丹的力量浑身都会爆开然后死掉。"

孔雪儿恢复了点力气，她把内丹强塞进了段艺璇嘴里逼迫她吞下。

"去死。"

孔雪儿嫌弃地把手在衣服上抹了抹，转身就离开了洞穴。孔雪儿满脸写着对自己的厌恶，这些厌恶更多的是来自于她本身对自己的鄙夷。她从来都不是什么菩萨，她也不该去憧憬什么，一瞬间段艺璇的一颗心好像枯萎了。

痛苦地在地上挣扎了一阵后，一口鲜血从段艺璇嘴里喷了出来，只剩下她一人的洞穴里就再也听不到什么动静了。已经绝了气的段艺璇身边躺着一块玉佩，白玉上雕着头小龙，隐约有一缕仙气从龙头上钻了出来。

灵修山的后山有时会有山下的村民上山拾些柴火，打打野味维持生计。

捕蛇的汉子举起一块大石头猛的向蛇头砸去。汉子吭哧几下，蛇头上的犄角断了截下来，鲜血源源不断地淌下。也是稀奇，他还从来没有见过这么大还长角的蛇。刚才草丛里传来动静，大汉走近一看被吓了一跳。幸亏这蛇好像在睡觉，要不然他今天恐怕连山都出不了了。

土地公公保佑，捕蛇汉子今天是走了大运了，只是这蛇也太大了以他一人之力根本搬不下山，所以他只能挑些有用的割走。正是蛇发情交配的时节，汉子扫了一眼就知道最值钱的东西在哪里了。充血的肉茎裸露在了麟甲外，这个尺寸的蛇鞭也是少有的宝贝了，一定能卖个好价钱。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章 雨

雷雨大作，胡晓慧淋着雨找遍了山上都没有找来本该早早归了家的段艺璇。等到次日，忧心了一整晚的胡晓慧循声打开了家门。

那头断了角满头是血的黑龙雷击一般闪过胡晓慧的脑内，一晃眼她搂在怀里的段艺璇此刻就变成了那头黑龙。胡晓慧浑身颤抖起来，眼泪止不住地流下。

"段艺璇..."

她摸哪哪都有血，掀开段艺璇披着的薄薄一层被单，胡晓慧的一颗心更是揪在了一起。怎么搞成这样了...

慌乱间，一块玉佩从段艺璇手里掉了出来。

又一场大雨降下，惊醒的胡晓慧摸了摸身边冰凉的床铺，赶忙坐起身查看。段艺璇又不见了。

多梦的胡晓慧这次又梦到段艺璇了。自从那次狐妖侵扰后她睡得都比以往沉了许多，也少做梦了。段艺璇还怕她会生梦魇，总要在睡前好声好气地哄着她，再抱着她一起睡，虽然别的时候也会这样，但那个时候的段艺璇对她就是特别地温柔。和胡晓慧做的那个梦里的人一点也不像。黑袍锦靴，白玉发冠束着长长的浅发，撑一把油纸伞神色冷峻款款向她走来，胡晓慧被雨淋得身上都发冷了。雨水顺着伞骨架子滴下，靴子踩在水上没有染上一点水渍。待她走近，胡晓慧正要欢喜地开口却换来一把冷冰冰的短剑插进了她的腹部。那人的眼里直到把剑抽出，她摔下阶梯前看到的最后一眼都没有一丝的波澜。刺骨的寒冷渗进了胡晓慧的骨髓里。

才不像，也就那张脸像，顶多就再算上那对突然长出来的角。胡晓慧在竭力不让自己将脑海里的两人混在一起。只是一个梦而已她也没必要这么挂在心上。

段艺璇的发色最近好像变浅了，胡晓慧像以往靠在她怀里玩弄她头发的时候发现的。那个人陌生得可怕，胡晓慧意识到了什么也开始害怕起了什么但是她也没法确切地说出她在担忧什么。去了厨房也没看到段艺璇。外面的雨还在下，又一声响雷过后，身后灰蒙的天空亮了一下又暗了下来，胡晓慧转过身子。啪嗒啪嗒，收起的纸伞上的雨水滴到了地上，段艺璇站在了厨房门口。

浅颜色的头发。胡晓慧晃了晃神，一瞬间两个人影交叠在了一起。她仿佛看见了她慵懒地朝她抬了抬眼皮子，顿时心跳一下。

"我早上起来就这样了。"

段艺璇察觉到了胡晓慧的异样，十分委屈无奈地说道。

"刚才就下山去了。"

段艺璇径直走到了灶台前把手上拎着的菜篮子放下。

"买点大骨头炖汤补补。"

掀开锅盖，段艺璇摸着下巴思索了片刻。

"早饭就煮点粥吃吧。"

段艺璇不会变成那样的，更不会那样伤害她的，胡晓慧的思绪在动荡后又平歇了下来。今天的段艺璇和以往也没什么两样的。绵长的雨下了一夜，放在窗口边的柴火都有些潮湿了，段艺璇埋着头点火点了好一会儿，下次要给这些木柴移个地了。

"段艺璇你让开。"

胡晓慧一挥手炉灶内就燃起了雄雄烈火。

段艺璇被烟呛得一把鼻涕一把泪的，骂骂咧咧指责起了胡晓慧。而胡晓慧此刻不厚道地捂嘴偷笑着，她是应该早些施法的，段艺璇的脸都被炉灰染成一个小花猫了，衣服袖子也脏了。衣服脏了...胡晓慧愣了一下，木柴都潮湿得不像样了，段艺璇刚从外面走了一趟的，不仅衣服干干爽爽，怎么连鞋都一点没湿。

夜里段艺璇埋首在胡晓慧身上亲吻触摸着她的身体。就像往常一样，没什么不同的。饱满的乳尖被她咬进了嘴里。

胡晓慧坐月子的时候本来小小挺挺的乳尖涨得很大，还溢出了香甜的奶水。

段艺璇的手轻轻搭在胡晓慧有些小肉的腰上，生完孩子后胡晓慧胖了不少。

那么早就让胡晓慧怀孕，段艺璇真觉得自己有些不做人了，但想是这样想的，段艺璇还是会那样做的。

段艺璇细密地吻着胡晓慧柔软的肚皮。它一天天大起来的时候段艺璇还挺害怕小肚皮会被撑破的。

第一眼见到胡晓慧，段艺璇就想要把她占为己有了。脑内蹦出这个想法的时候，段艺璇也被自己吓了一跳，再看着天真烂漫的胡晓慧脸一下就红了。机缘巧合下时常和段艺璇的倾慕对象孔雪儿对上阵的小师妹胡晓慧怎么也没和段艺璇碰上面过，这是第一次。

头靠在胡晓慧温暖的小腹上，段艺璇有些累了。没什么不同的。除了怎么也满足不了的欲望。

山脚下最近出了一桩怪事，一间屋子好端端的烧了起来，还是在雨天，也没见有雷劈下来的就这么着了，雨浇不灭反而越烧越旺了。等雨停了，房子只剩下黑乎乎的一片焦炭了。这户人家也没有一个活着逃出来的。

照理说火烧这么大周遭的人家都得遭殃，但这场火却独独只烧毁了这一户，一时众说纷纭。

新鲜的蛇鞭拿去泡酒最滋补了，密封在酒坛子里过个两三年就不愁卖了。汉子发现了闯入者呵斥一声，手捧着酒坛的闯入者一撒手，坛子就碎了，火燃了起来。此时一股无名的火也开始从汉子的体内冒了出来，烧得他七窍生烟，口吐黑水。不一会儿功夫精壮的汉子就被烧成了焦黑的一块人干，死相凄惨。

他不会知道那团火是因何而起，更不会知道碎掉的酒坛子里装的根本就不是蛇鞭，而是一根龙鞭。

"段艺璇。"

回山路上段艺璇碰到了一个奇怪的女人。不但能叫出自己的名字，看样子还蹲候自己多时了。

终于等到你了。女人放下斗篷，露出了一张段艺璇全然陌生的脸。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章 前尘

在段艺璇身上到底发生了什么，胡晓慧又挡下了一伙来势汹汹的黑衣。这个月的第三波了。

这些刺客一经盘问就纷纷服毒自尽了，根本问不出背后雇佣他们的主人。

胡晓慧受了伤，步子都走不稳了。风起叶落，只听见耳畔一阵电击火光的嘶鸣，一回头她就看见了站在她身前的段艺璇。一息尚存的黑衣死士企图拉着胡晓慧同归于尽被她给拦下了。

"回去吧。"

段艺璇一把搂住了胡晓慧的腰，神色有些愠恼。

"他们是来找我的，下次你就和孩子在家里待着哪也不要去。"

"听到了吗？"

胡晓慧低头沉默了良久。

"现在能告诉我发生了什么吗？"

怕伤了段艺璇自尊胡晓慧一直都忍耐着不去问。就像她不得不承认段艺璇回来后整个人都不一样了，总有些东西在悄悄改变着。

人身的段艺璇早已在山洞中死掉了，她的魂魄在慢慢和前世的段艺璇融合。龙族段艺璇没有死，她只是被人封印后贬入了轮回。肉身完好无损，魂魄就寄在那块玉佩里。承受不了那颗鬼蜘蛛内丹的人族段艺璇死了却让龙族段艺璇的肉身解除了封印，玉佩内的游魂感受到主人的存在便回到了原主体内。

"苏杉杉。"

"师姐？"

人族段艺璇的意识在一点一点退却，龙族段艺璇就慢慢记起她了。

"还是黑石头啊？"

"说了多少遍了我是魔族才不是石头精。"

怎么不该记起来的记起来了。苏杉杉收回了刚才一脸欣慰的表情。

"那你就不是师姐了。"

头上顶着两个小角的段艺璇眼珠子转了一溜。

"你来找我做什么？"

"来看一看你家的小丫头啊。"

段艺璇对她有了戒备。苏杉杉也不急，还不忘吃着醋。

一会儿的功夫没看她，小丫头就坐在地上玩起了泥巴。想想还是不告诉背对着窗的粗心爹爹了，等小丫头娘亲回来就有好戏看了。龙和灵狐一族生出来的，应该随了她母亲，不知道她的毛皮会是个什么颜色。

"她娘亲长得很漂亮吧，不然也不会下界才没多久孩子都有了。"

"我们的事不用你费心。"

段艺璇本能地紧张起了她在人界的妻子。历经轮回的前身的神识本就是她身体的一部分，那些记忆也与她交融在了一起，她再也无法分辨割舍了。

段艺璇都这么说了，苏杉杉不会自讨没趣，也该说正题了。

"你难道就不想问问你为什么会来凡界吗？"

"那你会告诉我吗。"

没想到下界一趟还学聪明了，没那么好骗了。苏杉杉觉得她手里的茶都不香了。

"就知道你们魔族的人没一个好东西。"

外出学艺的龙族太子在海里翻腾惯了，洗澡也要找个大点的地方才舒坦。仙门后山禁地的温泉就成了她的常去处，岂料这泉底躺着块黑石头。在某次沐浴时，苏杉杉实在受不了段艺璇的肉体对她的冲击，就化作看管她的仙门师姐苏杉杉的模样从泉底冒了出来。受到惊吓的龙族太子在得知自己的贞操早就已经没了时差点晕厥过去。

摇晃的玉佩撞上回廊拐角的木桩子发出了一声细微的响声。苏杉杉手中的茶杯叩在了桌案上。

"那比起灵狐一族又如何？"

苏杉杉的嘴角微微上扬，眼珠子泛着古怪的亮光。

"段艺璇我先走了。"

"回见。"

苏杉杉起身离开。话题到这就戛然而止，段艺璇不明白为什么苏杉杉会突然说起这个。

"你不觉得她长得像谁吗？"

苏杉杉该来帮段艺璇想起一些东西了。不该有的记忆就不要有，该有的就要记起来了。

只是长得像而已。段艺璇现在只会告诉胡晓慧她还有事情没做，等一切都做完以后就会把所有的事情都交代给她。

"胡晓慧。"

一个披着斗篷的女人经过了胡晓慧身边，朝着回过头的胡晓慧笑了笑。家里什么时候来了客人，段艺璇怎么都没和她说一声。苏杉杉的笑容别有深意，胡晓慧心里不由也觉得有丝诡异。

在她看不到的地方有一小团黑雾从斗篷下的右手袖子里跑了出来 。

龙族世代相传的规矩，龙子出生时娘亲会赠一块玉佩相伴，这块玉佩就是日后给伴侣的定情信物，传说龙族的玉佩一旦赠予了伴侣以后不管走到哪里玉佩都会指引龙族找到对方。只能给一个人的。虽然不知道为什么她的玉佩会掉在一个人类身边，玉佩还是被她还了回去。毕竟她们已经成婚了。段艺璇一贯的傲娇了一下。她的记忆和感情可就没有那么简单了。

段艺璇早上刚因为孩子问题被教育了一顿。

"不要生我气了好不好。"

"要是再不理我，我就..."

胡晓慧一把挣脱了段艺璇的手。这举动着实反常了。说起来自上午开始胡晓慧就有些不对劲了。

胡晓慧的眉间显现出了一小簇黑色的火焰图腾。

"你怎么了？"

段艺璇伸手要去抓起身的胡晓慧，飘动的衣袖就在她手中游走了。

"段艺璇你不要再纠缠我了，我烦了也厌了。"

"不要这样你要是有什么不喜欢的地方说出来就好了，不可以说不要我了。"

段艺璇一听就急了，她此时还未发觉胡晓慧的异样。

"那就是无论怎样都躲不开你了。"

胡晓慧目光失神，背对着段艺璇走到了桌旁，拿起了她放在桌上的佩剑。

"胡晓慧你干嘛啊？"

眼见胡晓慧握着剑柄要拔剑段艺璇赶紧冲了过去按住了她。

"此话应该要问太子殿下了。"

胡晓慧偏过头，虽是无神的双眼里却藏着几分伤感。

"苏杉杉，我的玉佩为什么会在她那里？"

段艺璇跪在胡晓慧尸体旁嘶吼着。

段艺璇的玉佩出现在了她刚杀死的狐妖身上。段艺璇讨厌的狐妖和她师出同门，龙族和灵狐一族祖上曾因争夺口粮结下了仇，这就导致了后世天生就不对付。她爱跟谁在一起就和谁在一起，谁知道今天那头狐狸就跟疯了一样跑上来要咬苏杉杉，争执中一失手段艺璇的剑就捅进了胡晓慧的心口。

天上下了雨，胡晓慧的身下流出了血水。

灵狐一族要是追究起来也奈何不了她龙族的太子。段艺璇也不知道她为什么会那么厌恶那只狐妖，不然她也不会那么冲动了。她拜入师门的那一天，胡晓慧就赶过来凑了个热闹，后来她就被师尊吩咐来教导自己了，她们本就谁也看不上谁，在这之前还打了一架，胡晓慧都要把她头上的角给掰下来了......拜入师门之后，之后...后面的事段艺璇就有些晕晕乎乎了，好像她们也再没什么太大的交集了。苏杉杉也这样说的。

可是为什么她会有玉佩。

"苏杉杉。"

段艺璇刹时头痛欲裂，手里攥着的玉佩被她快要捏到碎裂。灵狐一族没有理由会私藏着龙族的东西。那是她心甘情愿给她的。

前几日在后山苏杉杉骗她使了些小伎俩，醒来之后一切如常。平日见了狐妖她也离自己远远的，那神情就跟个被花心的情郎抛弃的怨妇一样。

苏杉杉又骗了她。段艺璇疼得眼泪都出来了。她的身体里被下了道咒术。那些她们相爱过的记忆都会消失。

段艺璇体内的灵力正源源不断试图冲破那道屏障，这也是她痛苦的根源。

苏杉杉冷眼看着这一切，段艺璇所做的都是无用功罢了。苏杉杉衣袖下的右手手掌出现了一道道血色的裂痕，她只要稍一动作就能把段艺璇的反抗压下去。

"没用的，你这一辈子都别想爱上别人。"

苏杉杉的眼睛露出了魔族特有的红色，她的这副普通仙家的躯体承受不了多久禁咒的反噬。

段艺璇打伤苏杉杉后带着胡晓慧的尸身去找了她们师父。胡晓慧的肉身已死，魂魄要堕入轮回。在段艺璇的干涉下，胡晓慧魂魄的记忆才不至被抹去。段艺璇则将自己的魂魄寄存在玉佩上后自愿坠入凡界，玉佩会与胡晓慧一同出世，它会指引她找到转世的胡晓慧。这样即使没有了记忆也能短暂地摆脱掉会被自己当作爱人的苏杉杉了。

苏杉杉元气大伤在仙山上被人抓住了，她能自如地在仙山上出没而不被触动结界是因为她伺机夺走了师姐苏杉杉的身体。

胡晓慧没有多久就再也支撑不住倒下了。此时一只雪白的小狐狸从她的袖口钻了出来跳到了段艺璇肩上。

"苏杉杉你已经死了。"

想明白了这点对付她就不是什么难事了。苏杉杉身上充斥着死亡的气息，不像是活物，段艺璇一开始还以为她露出了魔族的真身，但现在看来事实并非如此。

"是吗？"

苏杉杉在仙山上就已经被人处死了，她的怨气存留到了现在。

魔族的真身是一团乌鸦血凝成的黑雾，不似其他魔怪有皮肤筋骨。缺了骨肉，他们不会有痛觉，也就更无情了些，穷凶极恶，即使是在本族内也时常会有同类相噬的事情发生。魔族本性嗜血，在外猎食下手残暴，不少族群深受其害。一千年前，仙界插手此事才将爱挑事的魔族赶至了荒芜。

不愿离去的苏杉杉有幸躲了过去留在了仙山，但是没过多久她就被人抓住封印在了后山的一潭池水中。

充满着欲念的魔族对自己想要的东西向来不择手段。下流的无耻之徒，苏杉杉也是这么想自己的同类的。

但是她只是想要一颗属于自己的心。

只要那一颗小小的在跳动的心脏就够了，它在段艺璇的胸腔里有力的跳动着。因为兴奋加快的心跳。苏杉杉想，也难怪狐妖最爱掏男人的心吃了。这个时候的心跳只属于自己，把它吃掉男人的心里就永远只装着你一个人了。

段艺璇也永远只会爱着她一个了。魔族祭司和苏杉杉做了个交易，祭司教给了苏杉杉神秘的禁咒，段艺璇不会想起她和胡晓慧之间发生了什么。交易的代价是苏杉杉全部的力量，苏杉杉想都没想就答应了。

苏杉杉好像忘记了她是去追段艺璇的时候死掉的，所以她的法术会不管用，胡晓慧没有死。苏杉杉最后再看了一眼新生的白狐就化为一缕黑烟再也不知去向。

苏杉杉走了以后，池子里的泉水便不再沸腾，那只是一潭普通的泉水。苏杉杉在冰冷幽深的泉底待久了，她都分不清自己是活着还是死了，太过寂寞无趣了就让周围的泉水沸腾了起来，虽然她也无法感知到温度，但这样起码能让自己看起来没有那么空虚寂寞冷了。

行至半路，孔雪儿忍着性子折返回了洞穴。该死还要确认一下那个家伙死没死透。她更不想被他人发现了她不光彩的事，虽然孔雪儿也不会承认的。

回到洞穴，孔雪儿只看到了一地的衣物，没有段艺璇血肉模糊的尸体。孔雪儿手忙脚乱地用了法术追踪起段艺璇的身影。就怕那家伙命大碰上个什么人，把事一说出去就全完了。

看样子应该是身体突发异变了，孔雪儿也搞不太懂，不过想到那颗怪物内丹的百年功力也不是没有可能。

黑龙头顶的血流进了它的眼睛里，它看外面是一团模糊的血色，孔雪儿就站在那里。

反正她也活不了多久了。孔雪儿心虚地把头撇向一边，能狠下心来却不敢看她。为什么要可怜她，她这个下贱的东西。心绪纷杂的孔雪儿转身就走了。

"念在你与我有...一夜夫妻之情，"

段艺璇手里抱着团小白狐狸，顾及到她说到关键处不由顿了顿。

"就不必兵刃相见了，放我们走，我也不会把你的那些事抖出去。"

对面的孔雪儿刚刚亲眼目睹了自己的情夫被杀害，又经这么一说，刹时怒从心来。段艺璇揉了揉白狐狸歪过来的小脑袋。被无视了。小白狐狸显然有些生气了。

"无耻。"

孔雪儿一剑刺过来，数丈外的竹子倒了一大片。

"我说的是事实，不是吗？"

愤怒的孔雪儿扑了个空。段艺璇没想着先躲过一阵，嘴里仍不依不饶挑逗着她。

"你就这么确定你肚子里的那个，"

"就是他的啊？"

段艺璇不知什么时候凑到了孔雪儿的耳边。当孔雪儿的耳垂被触碰到的那一刻她浑身都动弹不得了。龙族强大的力量按住了她的身体。

"孔雪儿我喜欢你，那个只会逼你喝堕胎药的狗男人根本就不爱你，跟我走，我会对你好的。"

这是段艺璇化为人身的这一世最后的执念。她对孔雪儿的感情早早被践踏得不成样子了，只剩下了偏执的想要占有的欲望。

由不得孔雪儿选择，腿脚一软她即刻跌在了段艺璇怀里。

"呜呜"小白狐狸实在忍不住了愤愤不平地叫了出声。冒着被生气的小狐狸暴揍的风险段艺璇也要带孔雪儿走。她只是想要把她关起来关到她死了为止。

死了一个大师兄，还会有别的男人。孔雪儿身边永远不会缺男人的。形形色色各种各样的男人压在孔雪儿身上，段艺璇想想就觉得恶心。与其这样，不如就废了她的手脚叫她看着她最嫌弃的自己要了她一次又一次，让她也尝尝恶心的滋味。

"我的身子虽有破损但要供你取乐还是可以的。"

"若是不满意我，你也见过我的原身是条黑龙，尾巴够粗的了。"

孔雪儿的意识很清醒，她的喉咙发不出声，未知的恐惧在她耳边扩散，令她全身都不寒而栗。

"可不是什么黑蛇，龙族的血统比这种卑劣的血统高贵多了。"

那日孔雪儿看见了刚变回真身失控坠下山崖的黑龙，惊吓之余还不忘把那捕蛇夫引来，找个替死鬼先去替她探探黑龙的虚实。可怜的黑龙还眼巴巴看着她等着她来救自己。化为人身的段艺璇居然到这才彻底死了心。

"做我的女人没什么不好的。"

一串禁忌的虎狼之词听下来，叫声反抗无果后小白狐气得一口咬在了段艺璇的胳膊上。段艺璇却还跟个没事人一样自说自话。疼死你算了，小白狐啃猪蹄都没那么大劲过。

孔雪儿眼前一黑不省人事，她这一世是永远也逃不了段艺璇的执念了。再到后来她也觉着没什么不对的，只是要是能换做那个人..或许她也没有那么讨厌她。

小白狐是有胡晓慧前世记忆的魂魄化成的，出来这么些日子了还迟迟不肯回到原身去。

"你这人怎么回事啊？"

小白狐一扭头从段艺璇身上跳了下来。当只狐狸多自在啊。

"别这样要是再不回去你就再也醒不过来了。"

段艺璇耐心地将小白狐抱了起来放在胡晓慧的肉身上。

——

正文完


	5. Chapter 5

番外

龙族的太子上山来拜师学艺了。

小黑龙头上顶着两只小角，嘴里哼着小曲，两只小短腿晃晃悠悠进了山门。看见漂亮的女弟子还上前调戏了几句。

小黑龙自诩风流倜傥，法力超群，任谁家姑娘见了都要为之倾倒。

"敢问姑娘芳龄，可有婚约？我看姑娘貌美，与我甚是般配。我乃龙族的太子段艺璇，我们族第一美龙，要是嫁与我我定要把龙宫所有的金银珠宝都给你。我的要求不多只要你给我生一窝龙崽子就可以了，老大就叫段一，老二就叫段二，老三就叫段三，老四就叫..."

段艺璇美滋滋地伸着手指头数着她们以后要生的龙崽子。

"生这么多会不会太辛苦你了，那我们就生..."

段艺璇把她的十根手指头折回去三根，又觉得折太多了就又伸回了一根，又觉得太少了就索性再折了两根。怎么一下子她们的孩子没了这么多...

就在段艺璇掰着手指头的时候，女弟子赶紧逃走了。

她这么主动，那位姑娘怕是害羞了。段艺璇摇摇头叹了一口气。本龙未免也太有魅力了，又俘获了一个姑娘的芳心。

苏杉杉很是无奈，她刚出门就碰上了个傻子。

看着那姑娘匆匆离去的背影，段艺璇这才想起刚才光顾着自己说话了，她还没告诉自己名字。

"你叫什么名字啊？"

段艺璇在后面一吼，苏杉杉吓得马上一个脱身咒溜了。

到了居所。身上的绳子刚被解开段艺璇就迫不及待活动起手脚。站在门口，胡晓慧上看下看了段艺璇一阵子。

"怎么是本龙长得太俊了吗？"

就知道她和寻常姑娘也没什么不一样的，都会倾慕于她这张俊脸。小黑龙傲娇地把头撇了过去。

胡晓慧翻了她今天不知道第多少个白眼，一路走过来她眼珠子都要翻抽筋了。

"太子你是男龙还是女龙啊？"

"你不会自己看啊。"

段艺璇两手叉胸，嘴皮子都翘了起来。这个女的果然还是不识货。

"看不出来。"

虽说是龙族唯一的儿子，但看她却是一副女相顶多就英气点。

"你以后就和我师兄一起住吧。"

"我才不要。"

一进门，段艺璇就看到胡晓慧指着的西院四五个五大三粗的汉子在对打。

"那我就不管了，你自己找个地睡去吧。"

反正她们东院是绝对不欢迎她这头自恋狂妄无知的小蠢龙。

"喂！你！"

胡晓慧撇下了段艺璇一个人走开了。

离开了那头大嗓门的蠢龙，胡晓慧耳根子可算是清净了。走进自己的厢房，胡晓慧正想躺下歇息，一个黑影突然抢先一步蹿到了她床上。

"段艺璇！"

"我就睡这里了。"

说完段艺璇就把被子裹紧了。她就是要死赖着不走，叫胡晓慧敢把自己一个人丢下。

"你给我起来这是我的床。"

胡晓慧怎么拽也拽不起来。段艺璇还嘚瑟地翘起了二郎腿。这可惹急了胡晓慧，干脆扑到了段艺璇身上。两人扭打成一片。

"不给你点厉害看看你就不知道什么是天高地厚！"

"我要是不把你打得趴下叫爷爷我段艺璇就是你爸爸！"

好像有哪里不对，胡晓慧正在气头上也没去管那么多。

"啊！你快松开！"

段艺璇一口咬上了胡晓慧的手背，紧咬着不放。胡晓慧疼得龇牙咧嘴的。

段艺璇身上的衣服松松垮垮的，很容易就把腰带给扯散开了。段艺璇也没注意到。所以等苏杉杉赶到的时候就看到了原身记忆中那个平日娇俏可爱的小师妹要霸王硬上弓一位柔弱的小女子。刺激过后，苏杉杉觉得这小姑娘还挺刚烈的，就是...怎么有点眼熟...

"晓慧...你这成何体统。"

胡晓慧转头看向了苏杉杉，看到她眼里的异样还有些不解。苏杉杉一时也看得面红耳赤。

段艺璇的玄衣下摆已经被掀开露出了里裤，胡晓慧则两腿跨坐在段艺璇的小腹上。这个姿势好像有点奇怪。胡晓慧和段艺璇互相看着对方眨巴眨巴眼。

"啊！"

段艺璇慌忙从床上爬起，捂紧了她的衣服，两手抱在胸前缩在了角落里。胡晓慧赶忙下了床，她的师姐不会在想什么奇奇怪怪的东西吧。

"胡晓慧没想到你居然是这样的人，胆敢趁机占我便宜。"

苏杉杉听这声音再一看人脸就和段艺璇的视线对上了。

"原来是你啊。"

苏杉杉瞬间放大了瞳孔。

"晓慧你的剑修好了给你了人家小姑娘不愿意就不要强迫了师父还找我有事我先走了。"

苏杉杉语速飞快。在段艺璇冲到她身边之前就一溜烟没了踪影。不知道她师姐有什么事这么急，这速度胡晓慧望尘莫及，不对好像有什么奇怪的东西混进去了...谁要强上小姑娘了！

"胡晓慧她是你师姐啊？"

"谁占你便宜了臭不要脸。"

胡晓慧恨不得把手上的佩剑拔出来抵在段艺璇脖子上，她可是个不折不扣的黄花大闺女，这要传出去了她以后怎么嫁人啊。

"本龙是有那么点好看，你馋本龙身子也是人之常情，不过本龙还是清白之躯可不能让人这么平白无故夺了去。"

段艺璇把手背在了身后昂首阔步在胡晓慧面前晃来晃去，说的有鼻子有眼的，搞得好像她才是黄花大闺女一样。

"你要真想啊，看你这模样生得也不错，不妨跪下来求求我我高兴了说不定让你做个妾室，洞房花烛夜随你怎么夺。"

段艺璇俏皮地蹭了蹭胡晓慧的鼻尖，她也才仔细看了胡晓慧的容貌，居然也是个美女就是脾气坏了点，不过看她这么心急，她也不是不通人情，凑合凑合也能过吧。没办法，谁叫她段艺璇就是这么人见人爱又有责任心的优秀龙族青年。

胡晓慧脸上出奇的有些平静。如果段艺璇再靠得近些就能听到胡晓慧的牙齿在吱吱作响。

"段艺璇我今天要是不把你的龙筋给抽了我就跟你姓！"

才意识到危险的段艺璇大喊着要跑出门外，胡晓慧提溜上她的衣领，段艺璇的两只手在半空中死命扑腾，怎么也跨不出门槛。胡晓慧一用力段艺璇就一头栽到了床上。咯吱一声门被关上了。

段艺璇惊恐地往退后，她这小身板可经不起折腾。

"你别过来..."

胡晓慧渗人的笑容愈加放肆起来。

今天一整个早上东院和西院的众师兄师姐都能听到他们小师妹房中经久不息的惨叫，有人想去问问发生了什么事，都被红着脸的苏杉杉随便用一个理由搪塞过去了。

晚上睡觉，躺地上睡迷糊了的段艺璇觉得冷又怎么也摸不着被她一脚踢开的棉被，闭着眼坐起身再摸了摸却摸到了胡晓慧垂下床的被子。就这样段艺璇顺着软和的被子滚上了胡晓慧的床。胡晓慧一个翻身，段艺璇的鼻尖貌似碰到了什么软软的东西。

"...奶..."

段艺璇把脸深埋了进去。她好久没喝到甜甜的奶了。小黑龙在该断奶的时候又哭又闹怎么也哄不来，娘亲拿她没办法就硬给再喂了几个月，最后小黑龙还是被迫断了奶。这段痛苦的记忆可以说是小黑龙的童年阴影了。

段艺璇这天睡得很香，就像是幼时娘亲哄着她睡觉一样，还会轻轻拍着她的背，不过这个娘亲拍的好像有点重了。第二天醒过来胡晓慧的胸前湿了一大片，段艺璇抹了抹嘴角，抬头有些心虚地对胡晓慧笑了笑。胡晓慧顶着两个过分明显的黑眼圈。一大早仙门就热闹了起来。


End file.
